The Abyss
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Seiya's feelings towards Saori... FINAL CHAPTER! WOOHOO!
1. Seiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, all characters belong to Massami Kurumada and Toei animation.  
  
Okay, this fic is about Seiya's feelings for Saori. Later, I might add more chapters. This is my first fic, so please be gentle. R&R!  
  
Abyss By Azure Lightning  
  
Seiya:  
  
I sat on the edge of the abyss, watching the sunset. It has become my favorite hobby, since I had returned from Hades. It makes me remember every battle I had gone through in my life. I remember the many times I had risked my life, the many times I had saved her. Her... my true love, my reason to be. Saori. I hated her so much when I was a kid, and now I'm desperately in love with her. Life's so strange... Everytime I come to this place, I can't help thinking about her. After all, this is the abyss where I had saved her from Jamian and Shaina. That night is special for me, because it was when I realized that I loved her. I remember as if it were yesterday...  
  
(Flashback) I'm trapped. My arm is broken, Jamian and Shaina are ready to kill me, and the only escape way is the abyss in front of me. I look down to Saori, a smile playing in my lips as I watch her sleeping, like an angel. My angel... She had changed so much, from the stupid girl who used to beat me up when I was a child, to a delicate, mature young woman. As Shaina and Jamian get closer, I realize that I have to do something, quick, or Saori will be in REAL danger. Suddenly, I hear her sweet voice. "The stars, they're so beautiful...". Her still sleepy eyes shine as she gazes the sky. "You're awake!" I smile, relieved. "Seiya...", she whispers, smiling back. I feel my insides melt. For a brief moment, I even forget that Shaina and Jamian are here, watching us. But soon they make me return to reality. "Pegasus, you can't escape! Give me the girl, now!" Jamian yells. I gaze down to the abyss in front of me. It looks very deep, but it's the only way. "Saori..." I don't know what to tell her. I'm not sure if she'll want to take the risk. She seems to notice my apprehension. Squeezing my hand a bit, she looks at me, reassuringly. "Seiya, I trust you." That is all the encouragement I need. We embrace each other and I start walking towards the edge. The cold winds blows on my face. I hold her tight against me and jump. I try my best to protect Saori from our preeminent fall, turning my body, in order to stay under her, so she won't feel the impact. Her arms tighten around me. I look down at her, her eyes are closed and her face is buried on my chest. I bury mine in her hair and embrace her even tighter. Soon we're going to reach the bottom of the abyss. Every second that passes, I feel more and more that I don't want to lose her. And, definitely, it's not because she's Athena. Despite the darkness, I can see the ground approaching. I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But, before I reach the ground, my head hits a stone. A blinding pain takes over me. I feel like my whole body is made of jelly. My grip on Saori's body weakens, and my arms let her go. Right after that, my body hits the ground. It feels as if there's a ton weight crushing my body. I try to stay conscious, but it's stronger than me. I only hope that Saori is alright... I wake up in the hospital, and she is here, waiting for me... "Seiya!", she says, embracing me, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!", she cries. I bring my arms to rest on her back. A great relief comes over me, seeing that nothing serious had happened to her. I lift her chin and look into her blue eyes. "It's alright, Saori. I was aware of the risks of jumping from that cliff. There's nothing to be sorry for. Please, don't cry...", I say, gently wiping her tears away. She smiles brightly and embraces me again, tightly this time. "Thanks, Seiya...". (End of flashback)  
  
That night felt like a dream. And, talking about dreams, I remember having one, while I was unconscious. In this dream, Saori wakes up and runs to my direction. She takes me in her arms, thanking me for saving her life. Her eyes are full of love... She moves closer, and closer, and then... I don't know what happens next. The dream changes suddenly, a blur of images and voices taking place over what seemed to be a perfect dream. For a brief moment, I believed that I wasn't dreaming. For a brief moment, I thought that she was really there, ready to kiss me. But, unfortunately, it was just one more dream... A dream similar to the many others that haunt me every night. Dreams about her... Sometimes they make me return to my previous battles, like the one with Durval and his God Saints. She falls from Odin's statue and I catch her in mid air. As we reach the ground, I ask her if she's alright. "I'll always trust you, Seiya." she smiles, reassuringly. That part really happened. But in my dreams, it goes further. We keep looking at each other, without saying a word. My hand gently strokes her cheek. I approach her face to mine, she slowly closes her eyes... Our lips meet, in a long, passionate kiss, while everything collapses around us. And then, I wake up and find myself falling from my bed, realizing it was just a dream... A dream that will never happen. Ever. It's so frustrating to know that the person who I love most won't ever feel the same way about me. I love her, more than anyone else, but we'll never be together. After all, she is Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and Justice that, as far as I know, is not allowed to fall in love. How many times I wished I could forget who she was, take her in my arms and tell her how much I love her! But I won't. I'm afraid that, if I did it, she would never look at my face again. That's why I'll never tell her my true feelings. It's better to suffer without her love than suffer without her friendship. I don't know if she loves me. But I'll always love her.


	2. Saori

Disclaimer: Well, the usual. Don't own them, and blah, blah, blah.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for my delay. I wish I had posted this chapter before, but you know, school is taking most of my time. This chapter is about Saori's feelings towards Seiya. It may seem a LOT similar to the first chapter, but that's because right now I'm writing their point of view concerning the same subject: the fight with Jamian. I'm surely going to add more chapters to this, so don't worry. Those two have suffered too much, they deserve to stay together (aww, blast! I spoiled the ending!). Thanks for all of you who reviewed, and for those who hadn't yet, please do! Enough with talking (or typing, if you wish). On to the story...  
  
The Abyss By Azure Lightning  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saori:  
  
The day was exhaustive. Now I'm preparing myself to go to bed and have some sleep. I approach the window and look at the sky. It's a beautiful starry night. The stars... They always make me think of him. Seiya, my 'Star Arrow'. I never thought I would love someone the way I love him. What an irony... From all the people in the world, I had to fall for him. He, who used to hate me when we were kids. I don't blame him for that. I have to admit, I was a pain. While I was a child, I did nothing but make his already tough life even worse. And now I'm in love with him... Nowadays, he doesn't hate me anymore. He even treats me as a friend. Sometimes I even think that he feels something else. I don't know... Probably it's just an illusion. It's true, he had risked his own life to save me many times. Like that night when Jamian appeared...  
  
(Flashback) The last thing I remember is being attacked by the crows. Then everything becomes dark. As I start regaining consciousness, a feeling of warmth and protection takes over me. I open my eyes, and the first thing my eyes can focus on are the stars. "... so beautiful..." I let out in a whisper. "You're awake!" a familiar voice speaks. I raise my head, in order to see the owner of the voice. "Seiya..." Is the only thing I manage to say. His smile is so warm, it makes me feel dizzy. I had no idea of where I was, but as long as I were with him, it didn't matter that much. What I didn't know was that we had company. A creepy voice interrupts my thoughts. So this is the guy who kidnapped me. There's also a woman wearing a mask with him, that must be Shaina... Despite her mask, I can sense an enormous hatred coming from her. My gaze shifts back to Seiya. His arm is broken, and he seems worn out. A rocky wall stands behind us. In front of us, lies an abyss. I notice Seiya looking down at it too. "Saori...", I look at his eyes. I know that it's the only way to escape, but it's too risky. I don't want him getting even more hurt than he already is. However, if we stay here, he'll certainly die. We can die as well if we jump, but at least we have a chance. And as long as he's with me, everything is gonna be alright. "Seiya, I trust you." I say, squeezing his hand. He nods and walks to the edge of the abyss. I shiver at the feel of the cold wind on my skin. Seiya embraces me, replacing the coldness with his warmth. I embrace him back, and we jump. We're falling faster and faster. I bury my face on Seiya's chest, my arms tightening around him. I feel his own arms tightening around me, his face buried in my hair. If only we were somewhere else, if only we weren't in danger... Then I could just enjoy the safety of his strong arms surrounding me. But right now, all I can do is pray that everything will end fine and we'll get out of this situation alive. A single tear escapes my eyelids as I start thinking about what he had just done. He's risking his own life just to keep me safe. Seiya... I'm sorry that I had to put you through all this suffering... Please forgive me... And as I inhale at his scent, feeling his warmth, there's only one thing that I can think of: I love you.... And then, my consciousness leaves me once again. When I wake up, it's already morning. I find myself surrounded by flowers. What am I doing here?. Then I start remembering. The crows, the abyss, Seiya... Seiya! Where is he? What's happened to him? I look around, just to find him laying on the rocky ground, unconscious. I desperately run to his direction, fearing what could have happened to him. I raise his head, a trickle of blood running down his face. I try to wipe it, but it won't stop flowing. Oh, Seiya... As I watch him unconscious, a sudden urge comes over me. My hands travel around his face, down his neck and across his shoulders. My feelings suppress my logic, as I approach his face to mine, our lips millimeters apart... "What the heck are you doing?", a familiar voice speaks up. I turn around to find Shaina, who seems to be very upset. She jumps from the boulder where she was standing on, coming towards us. "Stupid girl. Step aside now! I have to kill him!". But I won't move. If she wants to kill Seiya, she'll have to kill me as well. "So? You aren't moving? Fine! I'll be glad to kill both of you!". "Shaina, wait!". Jamian appears, carried by his crows. "Shaina, what do you think you're doing? Did you forget that I have to take the girl to Sanctuary? Now, girl, be nice and come with me, will ya?" I look down at Seiya, who laid still on the ground. Seiya, you've protected me until now. It's my turn to protect you. Even if it costs my life... I stand up, sticking to my resolve. There's no way they're taking any chances. "Come on! I don't have all the time in the world!" Shaina yells, walking towards us. My cosmo flashes, a golden aura surrounding me. "What?!!" Jamian screams. "The girl has a cosmo?". "That's impossible! Neither a Gold Saint has such a bright one!" Shaina shouts. "I... I can't move! Crows, attack!" But they don't move. Instead of attacking me, they hunt Jamian. Shaina's anger increases, as she runs towards me. "Why you little..." Suddenly, Hyoga and Shun appear. Jamian is thrown down the abyss, and Shaina runs away. Just when I thought things were getting better, Cappella and Dante arrive, only to be defeated by Ikki. With the help oh Hyoga and Shun, we arrive at the hospital. One day later, Seiya still hasn't woken up. I sit on his bed, watching his features. A bandage around his forehead, another covering his broken arm. I reach out and touch the one around his head. I wince at the thought of the pain that he must've felt. The tears can't stop rolling down my cheeks. I love him so much, why do I have to put him through so much pain? A few moments later, I feel him stirring to consciousness. My heart beats faster and faster, out of pure joy. My clouded eyes focus on his own. "Seiya!" I say, hugging him. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!". I can't help but cry even more. His arms come to my back, giving me a light embrace. Then, one of his hands come to my chin, lifting my face. I gaze at his brown eyes. So beautiful, so full of caring and tenderness... I feel my heart fluttering while he speaks. "It's alright, Saori. I was aware of the risks of jumping from that cliff. There's nothing to be sorry for. Please, don't cry...", he says, his hands gently wiping my tears away. I embrace him even tighter, my sobs subsiding, the angst and sadness in my heart being replaced by a warm, fuzzy felling. "Thanks, Seiya". I love you... I could stay like this forever. Feeling his hearth beating in his chest, his breathing, at the same rhythm as mine... But sounds outside the room make me snap back to reality. I go outside to find Hyoga, who tells me that Ikki has gone back to Death Queen Island. Upon hearing this, Seiya bursts out of the room, in order to help his brother. When will those battles ever end? (End of flashback)  
  
Since we were kids, I knew I felt something different for him. At first, I thought it was hatred. After all, he was the only who wouldn't obey me. But when he left, I found out what it actually was. I couldn't stop thinking about him, of how he was doing, if he'd come back. In that spoiled world of mine, where my every wish was granted, he was the one who would make me return to reality. He was the one who showed me that I couldn't have everything. That time I wouldn't have his obedience. I wonder if I'll ever have his love... I guess I won't. Seiya deserves someone better, someone who wouldn't need to be rescued every 5 minutes. Like Shaina. Or Miho... I believe he'll never see me as Saori, the woman who needs his love, but as Athena, the goddess that needs his protection. Perhaps I don't want to know what his real feelings are. Oh, how many times I yearned to throw myself into his arms and say the three words that I so desperately want to hear from him! But... What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd never be able to look at his face again! That's why I don't want to know how he feels. Unaware of the truth, I can still hope. I can still dream that he loves me and one day he'll come to me and kiss me as there's no tomorrow. I don't want to shatter this beautiful illusion. That's why I'm not telling him how I feel.  
  
To be continued...


	3. Roses and Tears

Disclaimer: For the third time: I don't own them! (rats!)  
  
Author's note: I can't believe I was able to do it... Third chapter! I'm so happy! :D First of all, I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait for so long. As I said before on the reviews section, the computer where I write my fanfics was broken, but now it seems that everything will work fine (hopefully). I know it sucks to wait so much for a new chapter of a fanfic. Sorry! I'll do my best to finish the next chapter as fast as possible. In the previous chapters, we learned what Seiya and Saori feel for each other. In this chapter, they talk. But misunderstandings occur, and things don't go that well... Okay, enough with spoilers. Enjoy the story! And R&R! PLEAAASEEEE!!!  
  
The Abyss By Azure Lightning  
  
... Express thoughts "..." Express speaking  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Roses and tears  
  
The other day, Seiya was walking in the woods nearby the Kido mansion. It was a beautiful Spring morning. He sat under a tree and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze playing with his hair, when he sensed someone approaching him. He opened his eyes to see Saori walking distractedly in the forest. Seiya couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he watched her. She was wearing a sleeveless baby blue dress that went just below her knees. Unaware of Seiya's presence, she just stood there, eyes closed and arms crossed, relishing at the radiance that Nature was offering.  
  
A familiar presence caught Saori's attention. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful white rose in front of her. She blinked twice and realized that Seiya was beside her, holding the rose, her ears being filled by his joyful laugh. She picked the rose, flashing a smile that melted Seiya's heart. It was as warm as the sun and sent shivers up and down his spine, like the cold breeze.  
  
"Seiya, what are you doing here?", she asked.  
  
"The same as you, I guess.", he answered. "Enjoying the warmth of the sun." And the warmth of your smile...  
  
"I see... Care to walk with me?" Pleaaase!  
  
"Sure, why not." Of course I will! You don't need to ask twice!  
  
They walked side by side, without saying a word. Finally, Saori decided to break the silence.  
  
"It's a beautiful day..." especially because you're here with me...  
  
"Yeah, it sure is..." but not as beautiful as you.  
  
"So, Seiya, how is everything going?"  
  
"Uh, fine, I guess..." he said. Saori wasn't convinced by his words.  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't see much confidence in this 'fine' of yours."  
  
"Well... not really." He said, scratching his head.  
  
"So, what's the problem? Or is it a secret?"  
  
Seiya noticed the worry on her face.  
  
"No, it's not a secret. It's a matter of the heart, you know..." he said, a little embarrassed. The problem is, I love you and you can't love me.  
  
"Why, are you in love with someone?" Saori asked, afraid of what she would hear.  
  
"Actually, yes." Said a blushing Seiya.  
  
Saori felt her heart breaking in two. She tried her best to hold back the tears.  
  
"And? What's the problem of being in love?" She said, avoiding his face.  
  
"There's no problem about it. It's just that I'm sure that this person doesn't love me the way I love her." He said, looking deep in her eyes. "And I wasn't supposed to feel this way about her, either."  
  
"Why not? Miho's such a nice girl, gentle, delicate, kind..."  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" asked a confused Seiya.  
  
"Well, it's Miho, isn't it? The one that you're in love with." Seiya couldn't suppress his laughter.  
  
"No, it's not Miho. She's not more than a sister to me."  
  
"Is it Shaina, then?"  
  
"Nope. What she felt for me was just an obligation to follow the rules of the Sanctuary. I'm glad that you invalidated that 'love or kill' rule." Said Seiya, smiling.  
  
"Who is it, then?"  
  
Seiya looked deeply in her eyes. He couldn't hide the sadness as he lost in himself in those clear blue pools.  
  
"I can't say that." He said, blushing furiously. "All I can say is that this person is the most wonderful woman I've ever met. She is kind, pretty, delicate, loving, adorable, smart, gentle, beautiful... Words cannot express how much I love her." He said, always gazing at her eyes.  
  
"She's very lucky to be loved by you." Said Saori, averting his intense gaze.  
  
They reached a lake, and Saori decided not to ask anymore of those questions, or else she would cry. She sat on the border of the lake and closed her eyes, wishing the wind would take the pain away from her heart. It was Seiya's turn to break the silence.  
  
"So, what have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Oh, just Foundation stuff. You know, attend to boring meetings, check the balances, guess I need a vacation. At least there aren't any bad guys trying to kill me..."  
  
At that moment, Shiriu arrived. He watched Seiya and Saori talking and couldn't help thinking to himself they would make a nice couple, for sure.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Seiya looked up and saw his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Shiriu. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Walking, meditating, the usual. But you didn't answer. Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Not really. Actually, I guess I should be going now. Bye!" Saori said as she walked away, followed by a pair of deep brown eyes. Seiya couldn't help but sigh as he watched her disappearing into the woods.  
  
"Soooo, Seiya... What were you and Saori doing here?" Shiriu smiled mischievously.  
  
"Talking." Seiya plainly said.  
  
"I see. About what?"  
  
"Uh... Things in general..." Seiya was getting pretty uncomfortable with Shiriu's questions.  
  
"And those 'things in general' include something like 'I love you'?" Shiriu smiled wickedly.  
  
"Come on, Shiriu, stop it. You know that can't say it to her!"  
  
"Why not? Don't you love her?"  
  
"Yes, but..." the realization of Shiriu's words hit Seiya like a brick. "H- HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Shiriu smiled at his friend.  
  
"Seiya, everyone knows. Neither the most devoted Saint would do what you do to save her. And the way you look at her. It's obvious that you feel something for her. And it's also obvious that she feels something for you too." As Shiriu said these words, Seiya's eyes bugged out.  
  
"She does what?!" Seiya couldn't believe at what his friend had just said.  
  
"For God's sake! Are you blind or what? She loves you too!" Shiriu was getting impatient.  
  
"B-But I can't... she can't... I mean, it can't be possible! We can't be together!"  
  
"And why not?" was Shiriu's calm reply.  
  
"She's Athena, we can't love each other!" Seiya was getting desperate.  
  
"Right. You can't love Athena, the goddess. But you can love Saori, the woman. Seiya, Athena is the goddess of Justice and Wisdom. It wouldn't be Justice if Saori, a human being, was forbid to love." Shiriu pointed out wisely.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, it doesn't mean that she loves me! I mean, I bugged her all the time when we were kids!" Seiya groaned in frustration.  
  
"So did she. And now you're madly in love with her."  
  
"I don't know... How can you be so sure that she loves me?" Shiriu sighed. His friend could be really dense sometimes.  
  
"Everytime she is with you, she acts different."  
  
"What do you mean by 'different'?"  
  
"Her eyes are brighter, she blushes more, her features change. And there's something else..." Shiriu wasn't sure whether to continue or not  
  
"Something else? What is it?" Said a desperate Seiya.  
  
"Well... There's this thing that Shaina told me recently..."  
  
"Shaina? I don't understand what you're talking about! Why would she tell you something about Saori?" Seiya was going to explode in desperation.  
  
"Calm down. You're too nervous. I'll explain it. Shaina told me this secret because she was not sure whether she should talk to Saori, you, or keep quiet, and she told me to do what I imagined was the best thing to be done. I guess I should tell you, anyway."  
  
"OK, and what is the secret?"  
  
"Do you remember that, right after I got blind, you had to fight a silver Saint?"  
  
"You mean Jamian?" Seiya's heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
"Yeah, the Corvus Saint. You and Saori had to jump from a cliff, hadn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Seiya could never forget that night. Little did he know that it was going to be even more unforgettable.  
  
"Well, Shaina told me that the morning after you jumped, she found Saori trying to kiss you," Seiya's eyes almost jumped out of orbit "and interrupted her before she got to kiss you as a matter of fact."  
  
Seiya was dumbfolded. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Saori tried to kiss him? It was too good to be true! So, the dream he had had that night was real after all...  
  
"So, Seiya," Shiriu interrupted his line of thoughts "after what I've told you, do you still think that she doesn't love you?"  
  
"Shiriu, you've made my day! I can't tell you how thankful I am." Seiya was smiling like a child in the first day of vacation.  
  
"Not at all, Seiya. That's what friends are for."  
  
Saori reached a place where Seiya couldn't see her. She touched the rose that he'd given her, but accidentally hurt her finger with a torn. A single tear ran trough her cheeks. An enormous pain seized her heart, as if a Sagittarius arrow had just been shot trough her chest. Never in her life she had ever felt so sad. Seiya didn't love her. She had never actually assumed that he loved her, but deep down she had always wished that one day he'd declare his love for her. Now that she knew the truth, her dreams were shattered.  
  
She knew that her love for Seiya was genuine. The fact that he loved someone else wouldn't change that. Seiya, she thought, touching the rose again I don't care if you don't love me... I'll always love you. Another tear escaped her eyelids as she walked back to the mansion.  
  
So, what ya guys think? Sad, huh? Don't worry, I'll give them a happy ending. Do you see that little box down there? So please, Review!


	4. The truth

Disclaimer: Some ol' stuff. I don't own them. Massami Kurumada does.  
  
Author's note: I know, I promised I wouldn't take so long to upload this chapter. I'm sorry for delaying it. Again. As I said before, the computer I'm using for writing this fic is crap, and it gave me quite a few problems in the past weeks. I know it sucks to have to wait decades for a fic to be continued, and you're dying with curiosity to know what's happening next. Sorry! Well then, on to the story. This is the final chapter. On chapter 3, Seiya found out that Saori tried to kiss him when they were fighting Jamian. Saori, on the other hand, was depressed because Seiya said that he liked someone, and she thought it wasn't her. How will they deal with their new discoveries? Read and find out! And please, R&R!  
  
The Abyss  
  
By Azure Lightning  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
That night, Saori couldn't get any sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Seiya. Why can't I stop thinking about you, when I know that you don't love me? This girl that you love, she seems so perfect, I can't stand a chance! She got up from bed, got dressed and went outside. Maybe some fresh air will clear up my mind....  
  
Seiya couldn't sleep either. The revelations of that day were too exciting. He still couldn't believe that the girl he loved the most loved him as well. He recalled all the moments they had been together. Now that he knew what her true feelings were, those special moments had become even more special. A frown appeared on his features as he remembered that he'd almost lost her for good in their battle with Hades. What if I died? I'd never have the chance to tell her how I feel! He started thinking of all the times that he could have lost her: Ares, Eris, Poseidon, Hades... just to name a few. Now his sleep was completely gone, so he decided to go take a walk. As he walked outside, he saw a familiar and adorable figure standing in the moonlight...  
  
Saori was looking to the starry sky. The full moonlight shone on her beautiful face, the cold night breeze blew on her bare skin. She didn't notice the words that escaped her lips.  
  
"If only you were here with me..." she whispered.  
  
"Who?" a very familiar and adorable voice came from behind her.  
  
Saori turned around and gasped in surprise as she saw the one person that she so desperately wanted to be with, standing there and smiling that smile she loved so dearly. She blushed faintly when she realized that he had heard her.  
  
"Hi, Seiya. Uh... what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Seiya chuckled a little and said.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." His face got a worried expression. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. How about you?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either..." he said, looking to the sky "It's a beautiful night..."  
  
"Yes, it is..." then she shuddered a bit and said "but these nights kinda scare me..." Seiya raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"How so?" he inquired.  
  
"I don't know... I guess it's because I was kidnapped by those crows in a night like this..." she stated, recalling being taken away by Jamian's birds. "I feel as if there's someone lurking at the corners, ready to kill me, or take me to their masters, something like that..." Saori shivered at the thought of having to face another enemy again.  
  
Seiya wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Such closeness caused Saori's heart to start beating faster and faster. She could inhale at his scent, feel his warmth... Still holding her, Seiya gently grabbed Saori's chin and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"There's no need to be scared. I've told you, I'll never let anyone hurt you again, ever." He said, firmly yet tenderly. She felt weak under his intense gaze. Seiya rubbed his thumb softly against her lips. Saori felt as if they were on fire. His hands gently stroked her face. He pulled her closer to him, their lips millimeters apart...  
  
All of sudden, Saori quickly pulled away from Seiya, a vary angry expression on her face.  
  
"How can you say that you'll never let anyone hurt me, when you're the one who's hurting my feelings? I love you, but I know that you love someone else! Stop playing with my heart!" she turned around and ran to the dark woods.  
  
Seiya was speechless. He couldn't understand why Saori acted that way. I love someone else? What's she talking about? Then he remembered. The morning in the forest. He told her about the woman he loved. She thinks that I was talking about someone else! Of course! Seiya you idiot! With that, he stormed out to the woods to find Saori.  
  
Saori reached the lake where they had been earlier in that day. Tears streamed from her eyes and fell into the water. She looked up to the stars and whispered.  
  
"Why? Why is he playing with me like this? Can't he see haw much he's hurting me? I love him so much..." as she said so, she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, a husky voice whispered on her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She turned around to see the owner of the voice. Seiya stood there, his hands still holding her waist, a sorrowful yet loving expression on his face.  
  
"Saori..." he reached out and wept the tears away form her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry like this. I love you, more than everything. You're the girl I was talking about this morning."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me right then?" she tried her best to not get lost in his eyes.  
  
"I know I should've, but I was afraid that you would refuse my love. But then I talked to Shiriu, and he convinced me to tell you how I feel. We've almost lost each other so many times, I wouldn't stand living without at least expressing my love to you. I did mean what I told you this morning." He stroked her face gently and continued. "You're beautiful, smart, kind, delicate, I adore you. I can't live without you." He said, his eyes never leaving hers, an indescribable tenderness in his voice. Saori's heart started pounding on her chest.  
  
"Seiya..." she threw her arms around him in tight embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. Seiya embraced her just as tight. Saori lifted her head and gazed deeply into his brown eyes. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? I love you, more than anything, since we were kids. You're my shooting star, my reason to be! You're strong, handsome, high-spirited, courageous, kind, strong-willed, I love you and I'll go to my grave loving only you!" A torrent of emotions washed through Seiya. He looked at the beauty before him longingly and whispered huskily, rather growled.  
  
"Saori..." he brought his hands to her face, caressing it tenderly and pulling her closer to him. His lips grazed hers and she cupped his neck, pulling him into a gentle, sweet kiss. Neither of them could believe it was actually happening. Seiya pressed Saori's body closer to him, as if to be sure that she was really there, to be sure it wasn't another dream. She felt herself being engulfed by his warmth. They pulled away reluctantly and stared at each other. Saori felt her heart flutter as she saw the love burning in Seiya's eyes. Seiya couldn't help but smile as he saw the same love shimmering on her clear blue pools. Saori placed her left hand on Seiya's cheek, a loving smile on her features. Seiya grabbed her hand and planted a tender kiss on her palm, then on her wrist, forearm, elbow, arm, shoulder and neck. Saori felt a chill in her spine, her skin prickled with goosebumps. She wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist and rested her head against his muscular chest, his heartbeats in rhythm with hers. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment they were sharing. Seiya buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply at her scent. Not even in his dreams he thought that she would smell so good, like fresh flowers in the morning. He tenderly nuzzled her neck, and she sighed in contentment.  
  
"If this is a dream, I wish I'd never wake up..." he whispered vaguely. Upon hearing that, Saori smiled lovingly at him, then kissed his lips softly.  
  
"It's not a dream... I'm here, I'm real, this moment is real..." she leaned and placed a kiss on his chest, right above his heart. Then she brought his face closer to hers and whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "My love for you is real." Her hands took hold of his hair, playing absently with the messy strands. Then she planted several velvety kisses on his lips, across his face, down his jawbone and up to his ear.  
  
Seiya felt himself drowning into the warmth of her mouth. His heart was thumping real fast, he could barely breathe. The moment was everything he had dreamed of and more.  
  
"No." Was all he managed to say. Saori was startled for a moment. She interrupted her kisses and looked at him quizzically. Seiya smiled lovingly at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her face gently. "It doesn't seem like a dream." He paused for a moment and said. "It feels like heaven!"  
  
As he said so, Seiya placed his hands on both sides of Saori's face and kissed her passionately. Saori closed her eyes and kissed him just as fiercely. He tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it gently, which she responded in kind. The heated kiss lingered for a few minutes, their tongues dancing together in a moment that could only be described as pure bliss.  
  
They parted hesitantly, both gasping for air. Seiya entwined Saori's fingers with his and pulled her to sit on a near tree next to him. They just stayed there, holding each other and watching the stars, neither speaking a word. It was Saori who decided to break the silence.  
  
"Seiya?" she called almost in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, still looking at the sky.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." Her cheeks were a little flushed. Seiya looked down at her and stroked her face gently.  
  
"And what would that be?" Saori hesitated a little. She looked down to her feet and asked shyly.  
  
"Do... do you remember that night when I was attacked by Jamian?" Seiya couldn't help but smile as the memories of that night graced his mind. He hugged her tighter against him and said.  
  
"Of course. How could I forget?" he paused a bit and inquired "But why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh... The morning after that, I... well..." Seiya interrupted her by giving a quick peck on her lips. Saori gasped at his reaction, but what really surprised her was what he said next.  
  
"I know." He simply said. Saori blinked once, then twice. Seiya knew? How was that possible?  
  
"You know that..." her already flushed face became as red as Seiya's shirt.  
  
"That you tried to kiss me while I was unconscious? Yeah, I do." Seiya tried hard to suppress his laugh as he saw Saori's stunned face. "Shiriu told me today." Now she was confused.  
  
"How does he know?" she asked, trying to regain what composure she could.  
  
"Shaina told him." Seiya plainly stated. Before she could get the wrong impression, he continued. "Don't worry, she hasn't told anyone else. It's just that she didn't know whether to tell me or not, so she asked Shiriu to do something about it." Seeing the worry leaving her face, he smiled, relieved, and ran a hand through her lavender tresses. "Now, I don't know if I thank her for telling Shiriu, or if I scold her for interrupting you. What do you think?" He asked, grinning impishly. Saori chuckled at his remark and grabbed the hand that was stroking her hair, giving it a light squeeze.  
  
"I think we should forget about it and compensate for the time we've missed. Is that good for you?" She inquired. Seiya entwined her fingers with his and planted a soft kiss on her hand.  
  
"That would be perfect." As he said so, he scooped her up into his arms and planted several kisses on her forehead, nose, lips, going town to suckle at the nape of her neck. Saori giggled softly and kissed him back. After about fifteen minutes, they parted, breathing heavily. When their eyes met, they held their breath again. Almost in trance, Seiya spoke, unaware of his own words.  
  
"I love you..." Saori flashed a heart-melting smile and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"I know. I love you too. But it's getting late, we should head back to the mansion." Seiya nodded and helped her to her feet. They walked silently towards the mansion, hand in hand, enjoying the closeness of each other.  
  
As they reached the mansion, they decided to watch a DVD at the TV room. While Saori was selecting the movie, Seiya went to the kitchen for some popcorn. As he returned, she was already leaning on the couch, control in hand. He sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They snuggled against each other and watched the film.  
  
The next day, 6 A.M.  
  
Shiriu woke up early, as usual. He rose from bed, stretched and yawned, then headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth. He started walking to the front door of the mansion, thinking that some meditation before breakfast wouldn't be bad. He suddenly stopped when he passed by the TV room. He entered the room silently, making sure to not wake the sleeping couple. He smiled slightly and went to wake up the other Saints, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
He managed to wake the other Saints as quietly as possible. When everyone was out of bed, he silently led them to the TV room.  
  
"What the heck is this all about, Shiriu?" Ikki grumbled. Shiriu rolled his eyes. Of all the Saints, Ikki was the one who took longest to wake up.  
  
"Be quiet, you'll wake the love birds." Grinned the Chinese Saint.  
  
"Love birds?" Hyoga asked. Shiriu shushed them and opened the door slowly. Neither of them, except Shiriu, could believe their eyes. There, on the couch, was a sound-sleep Seiya, with Saori curled up into his arms.  
  
"Oh, my!" Ban couldn't hold his surprise.  
  
"Finally!" Shun blurted out.  
  
"WAKE UP!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
"What?!" A drowsy Seiya and Saori replied. When they saw all the Saints around them, a deep crimson came over their faces.  
  
"So, you've finally told each other!" Hyoga smiled. "It was about time!"  
  
"See, Seiya, I told you." Shiriu addressed his friend. "Everyone knows what you feel for each other."  
  
Seiya and Saori were speechless. No coherent words came out of their mouths.  
  
"Uh... I... well..." was all they could stammer.  
  
"Hey guys, let's move outta here. Seems like the love-birds are way too embarrassed." Shun mused. "We'll be waiting for you two for breakfast, 'kay?" They left the TV room, leaving behind a very flustered Saori and a confused Seiya.  
  
"Well..." Seiya broke the silence. "I guess we'd have to tell them sooner or later, right?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so..." she reached for the hand on her left shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, smiling at him.  
  
"I bet they're going to embarrass the hell out of us from now on." He grinned. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "But as long as you're with me, everything will be fine." Saori ran her hand through his messy hair and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Even dealing with Tatsumi?" she grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well, some sacrifices have to be done. Come on, they're waiting for us." They rose from the sofa and headed to the dinning room.  
  
"Seiya?" Saori spoke before they reached the other Saints.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." Seiya smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"And I love you too." He said sincerely.  
  
The End  
  
There, finished it! What you guys think? Please review!


End file.
